


Agent Rogers: SSR

by Actual_steverogers_trash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexuality, Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Strong Female Characters, accidental genderbend, at least not yet, i can't explain the archive warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_steverogers_trash/pseuds/Actual_steverogers_trash
Summary: After the super soldier serum fails with an unexpected side affect, the SSR sends Steve home with not much more than a thanks and a pat on the back. After finding out there's a way to tour the country with a now enhanced Peggy, he's determined to do so. Despite the... aggravating consequence of misogyny and painfully patriotic music. Then adding the other chorus girls and their bullying into the mix, he's almost ready to just pack it up and go home.That is, until he watches Peggy single handedly destroy an entire HYDRA base, and cause the distraction that allowed her to do so. After that he decides maybe being a field agent for the SSR is more his style.(DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)





	1. Project Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I started writing a different fic on my FFN account and I've been having some writers block and lack of motivation, but so did I when I was writing Perfection before posting it here so I thought what the hell! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

To say Steve is nervous is an understatement. He isn't even quite sure what he had signed up for, just something that would make him strong, so he wouldn't be the 'little guy' anymore. But he constantly felt assured by Agent Carter- Peggy's presence. She just seems so put together and professional, but she also seems so genuinely concerned for his well being. He doesn't like the fact that Erskine tells her to leave, but that final glance makes him feel safe, like everything is going to be okay.

Everything after that happens in a blur. Erskine said a couple of things about how the serum works, he was injected with dozens of tiny needles, then the pod doors close and lock him inside. He feels the radiation pierce his skin and his body distort in ways he couldn't even begin to recognize. A scream rips through his throat as the radiation gets more and more intense. About halfway through the scream it shoots up a pitch and he hears frantic yelling from outside, but he couldn't focus on any of that. His whole body just ached, begging, pleading for this to stop. The radiation cuts off and he instantly begins to feel lightheaded, as if someone sucked all the air out of his lungs. The pod doors open slowly and the restraints on his arms and legs pull away. He hears a couple of gasps before everything goes dark.

* * *

Steve slowly becomes conscious to the song of gentle radio music. He squeezes his eyes in frustration, desperately longing for more sleep. After about another five seconds of attempted rest he blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light directly above him. He slowly moves himself up from underneath the blankets of the hospital bed and tries to remember where he was.

"Hello Steve."

His attention is caught from the other side of the room. He looks over and his heart nearly stops. Peggy was a lot... bigger than he remembered. She was taller and much more muscular, toned biceps peeking out from underneath the rolled up sleeve a nurse was currently taking blood from. The nurse finishes before walking over to him and putting her cool fingers on his wrists to find his pulse.

"Wh-What happened?" He questions softly, looking up at Peggy. Something inside of him just felt... off.

"After the serum turned... had  _that_  side effect. I offered to participate in the program, and it worked." She explains, a pitiful smile plastered on her face.

"What side effect?" Steve inquires, raising his voice a little more, why did his voice sound higher? Peggy and the nurse both share an alarmed look.

"Maybe you want to look in the mirror hon." The nurse advises, going to reach for a small handheld mirror, hiding behind it as she holds it up for him to see.

His brain doesn't even register what his eyes are seeing. It's almost like one of those weird dreams that you wake up from and then can't remember when telling a friend about it. His hair is a shade lighter and down to about his ears. Nose smaller and less pronounced. Chin rounded, lips bigger, lashes longer. If she wasn't dead you could have convinced him he is staring at his mother. He forces himself to look down and his breath hitches. Two perky breasts easily visible from underneath the thin SSR shirt he is currently wearing. He knows the nurse and Peggy are staring at him, but he doesn't care, pulling the blanket up and tugging down the pants and underwear he is wearing. He almost starts laughing. This isn't happening. This isn't real.

"Steve?" Peggy murmurs gently, standing up and going to walk over to him, "Are you going to be alright?"

He doesn't respond, fighting back the asthma attack he feels coming on. His heart is pounding out of his chest. He begins wheezing, clutching his chest as tears start to prick his eyes. Tears? Why is he sad? Why is he panicking? He should be mad.

"Wh-Where-" He starts, getting cut off again and again by the painful wheezing, "D-Doctor E-Ersk- wh-where is h-e?" He manages to force out as Peggy kneels down next to him and strokes his hair, trying to calm him down.

"After the serum worked for me, a spy... a German spy killed him... Steve I'm sorry."

His wheezing stops and is replaced by his throat slamming shut. Adrenaline begins to flow freely through his veins, tears start to flow freely down his cheeks as he unavailingly gasps for air. He hears Peggy yell something at the nurse, but he was so lightheaded he couldn't register anything.

"Steve if you hold on I promise everything will be alright." Peggy murmurs quietly, cradling his head in her arms. The amount of love and care he felt from her was genuinely able to pull him out of his attack. He takes a few deep breaths and stays in her arms, he felt so safe. The brunette looks down at him and gives him a reassuring smile, gently brushing the hair out of his face.

"After they're done doing all the blood and physical tests, I'm being assigned to help you back on your feet." She explains gently, running her hand through his hair. Part of him wants to stand up and tell her to stop treating him like a sick child. But the other loves this treatment, loves the genuine care she gives him. The latter wins out.

"Agent Carter." The tender moment is interrupted and they both look over to see Colonel Phillips and Senator Brandt standing in the doorway, "Sorry to break up this little love fest but-"

"We need to talk about your future." Brandt interrupts as Phillips shoots him an annoyed glare. Peggy looks down at Steve in her arms and gently sets his head back on the pillow.

"I'll be right back darling." She assures, before standing up and walking over to the two men, "What's there to discuss? I thought you said I was going to take care of Rogers."

"We realized that would be a waste of your talents." Brandt dismisses as Steve sits up and leans in a bit. Peggy's brows furrow and she clenches her fists, trying to keep a straight face;

"With all due respect I think I should stay with Steve and-"

"That is not an option, unless you want to jeopardize your position in the SSR." Phillips warns as Peggy clenches her jaw.

"I just don't quite understand, is anyone going to help Steve-"

"Come on Agent," Brandt interrupts dismissively, "How hard is it to grow out your hair and buy some women's clothing. We're compensating her well-"

"Him." Peggy corrects angrily, "Colonel I truly think I should stay in New York-"

"You're either heading to London with me and Stark or are no longer in business with the SSR do I make myself clear?" He snips. Peggy stares at him and swallows hard, trying to think of anything that could save her job and keep her with Steve. The colonel takes her silence as an answer and nods, before walking off. The brunette takes a couple deep breaths, trying to cope with the fact that someone she had  _just_  meet was worth losing her dream job over.

"With all due respect to the colonel, I think I have a better way you can help serve the allies."

Steve leans over a bit more, carefully listening in.

"And what exactly would that be?" Peggy questions suspiciously.

"It depends. How good is your American accent?"

* * *

Steve has been home for about two weeks now. No sign of Peggy, or anyone really. He takes a shaky breath as he struggles to clip this stupid cage around his chest. Why do women even wear bras? All they do is cause pain and discomfort. He goes into the bathroom of the slightly nicer apartment the SSR provided for him and gently combs his hair, using some water to flatten all the strays. He goes back into the main room and pulls on a dress, the low buzz of the radio giving the apartment some much needed background noise. The music slowly fades out and an ad begin to play. He tunes them out for the most part as he attempts to button up the front of the dress, angrily fighting with one particular button.

_"Enlist for the army today!... Are you a gal between the ages of 18 and 32 that wants to perform in front of hundreds across the country?"_

Steve rolls his eyes before finally winning the battle of the buttons and sliding on his socks and shoes.

_"Well then today's you're lucky day! Tryouts for the Star Spangled Singers today from noon to five! Sell bonds, and serve your country with leading lady Captain America!"_

Steve's head snaps up. Leading lady Captain America... Peggy.


	2. Girls Protecting Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about posting this chapter a little late. It's been written for a while I just kept forgetting to post it lmao

Steve's redone his makeup about three times, making sure everything was perfect before walking out the door and heading to the bakery across the street to get a pastry and a coffee before heading to the audition. He walks into the bakery and gets in the longish line, scanning the menu to see what he wanted.

"Hello there."

Steve jumps a bit before turning around and seeing a man, probably in his early to mid thirties standing in line behind him, "Oh, h-hi." He stammers.

"Didn't mean ta scare ya," He apologizes as Steve nods a bit and smiles;

"No, no it's okay." He assures, starting to go red in the cheeks. The man steps in front of him in line as they get up to pay.

"One medium coffee for me and..." He trails off, looking over at Steve expectantly, he perks up and shakes his head;

"I can pay for myself." He states, reaching into his purse.

"No need to get so rude, just let the nice man pay." The cashier snips at him. Steve clenches his jaw and glares at him, before the man puts an arm up to hold him back.

"She wants to pay, let her pay." He defends, shooting Steve a quick wink. He rolls his eyes before going up and pulling out fifty cents.

"Can I just have a small coffee and a muffin?" He questions, handing the cashier the money. He takes it with a frown and gets him his drink and pastry. Steve takes it before going to sit down at a small empty table. The man sits down across from him and the blonde looks out the window, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm just tryin' ta be nice." He mutters, "You're real pretty, why haven't I seen ya around before?"

Steve's blush burns a shade darker and he clears his throat, "Th-Thanks. I just moved here."

"Oh, well welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Ben." He introduces. Steve forces a smile and nods;

"St...eph." He says, correcting himself halfway through, "Steph, I'm Steph."

"Well you're very pretty Steph. But I think ya'd be even prettier if ya grew out your hair. Why'd ya cut it so short?" He questions, gesturing to Steve's ear length hair.

"Oh, b-because..." He trails off, trying to rack his brain for a lie, "I did it after my best friend left for Europe." He states quickly, fuck he should've said boyfriend.

"How long ago was that?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Oh... well ya still look good." Ben comments as Steve snorts a bit;

"Yeah, you've made that pretty clear." He chuckles, this felt weird... but strangely nice. It was nice being noticed for once.

"Heh, yeah... are ya free later today?" He asks as Steve freezes and blinks a couple times, going a bright red.

"N-No." He answers quickly, knowing how that must've felt, "I'm sorry but I'm going to an audition and if I make it I'll be travelling around the country. I don't want you to, uh..." He trails off, trying to find the right words, "I just don't want to start anything that won't have a proper end, you know?"

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about a relationship?"

Steve furrows his brows and puts down his coffee;

"You were asking me out on a date."

"Yeah,  _one_  date. Then maybe another couple, we have sex, then we never see each other agai-"

Steve throws his hot coffee at him angrily before storming out. He should've been smarter than this, Bucky used the same suave tactics on the dames he would bring home. Except he was actually a decent guy, unlike this ass. He continues to stomp away before a hand wraps around his wrist and yanks him back. It was Ben. He towards him back and pushes him into a nearby alley. Steve falls back and lands on the concrete bottom first. He grits his teeth before scrambling back up and throwing his purse to the side.

"Oh you think you're so tough." He spits, holding up his fists. Ben almost laughs, before pushing him back down.

"So I really  _do_  need ta teach ya some manners, huh?" He sneers, taking a step closer. Steve glares at him and forces himself to stand, brushing himself off.

"How about you fuck off." He hisses, trying to think up a route to escape. Ben grabs Steve by the collar and slams him into the wall, pinning him to the brick as Steve struggles angrily, "Let me go you ass!"

"I think I've gotta better idea." He quips with a smirk, beginning to snake his hand up Steve's thigh and underneath his dress, playing with his underwear and slipping his finger into Steve's slit. The blonde snarls in frustration and tries to kick him off, to absolutely no effect.

"Hey loser!" A voice snaps as a shoe whirls towards them and hits Ben directly on the nose. He falls back with a hiss and Steve looks over to see two girls standing at the end of the alley. One up them runs up them and slides the shoe back on, before picking up Steve's purse and grabbing his arm, "Come on!"

The other girl helps shield him as they run out and around the corner. Steve pins himself to the side of a building and clutches his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Th-Thanks." He coughs as one of them hands him back his purse.

"Of course honey. No guy has the right to treat you like that." She states, holding out her hand, "I'm Esther, and that's Lola." She introduces. Steve can't help but notice how pretty she is, how pretty both of them are.

"Steph." He forces out, still coughing a bit, "I-I'm sorry, I have a-asthma." He stammers, trying not to stare too much. Both of them are about the same height, around 5'6 or 5'7. Esther is wearing a plain navy blue dress with a light belt and brown heels. Her espresso colored hair curled neatly onto her shoulder. Her plum colored lipstick sticks out like a sore thumb in her pale, freckled complexion in the best possible way, Steve almost felt lost in her deep green eyes. Lola, on the other hand, is wearing a butter yellow button up shirt and a charcoal skirt, her deep native american tan glistening in the sun, pitch black hair braided back into a bun.

"That jerk who had you pinned did the same thing to me a couple months ago." Esther mutters as she tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Couldn't let that happen to you too."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Steve mumbles, brushing himself off before standing up straight, "W-Well I have to go. It was great meeting you, thank you so much."

"Where are you heading?" Lola questions curiously, her voice laced with a light, elegant native accent.

"Just a little audition, its no big dea-"

"The Star Spangled Singers?" Esther interrupts excitedly.

"Y-Yeah, w-"

"That's where we're going!" She chirps, grabbing his arm, "C'mon the theater's this way!"

Steve jerks forwards and stumbles as Esther eagerly drags him down the street, Lola jogging next to them.

"I know she comes on strong, but trust me you'll learn to love her." She whispers with a small wink before running in front and stopping Esther with her hands. Steve raises an eyebrow and looks at the two of them, noting how they look at each other.

"S-So, how'd you two meet?" He inquires as they all start to walk down the sidewalk at a normal speed.

"I was sent by my church to her reservation." Esther explains as Lola rolls her eyes.

"She came in as this little pale 15 year old talking to my tribe as if we were idiots." She chuckles before the brunette pushes her playfully.

"That's what they told me to do!"

"You grew up on an Indian reserve?" Steve asks as Lola frowns in annoyance and Esther shakes her head.

"No, no, she's not from India. Her people were living in America for thousands of years before we showed up." Esther corrects, Lola shooting her a grateful smile.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Steve apologizes quickly, face burning, "I-I meant a Native reserve."

"Yes." Lola answers, noticing how Steve was staring at her in confusion, "My parents gave me a common name because they knew I might leave the reservation one day. And they were right."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I just wanted something new. Plus by the time I wanted to leave Esther already had an apartment by herself, so I had a place to stay."

"Oh, w-well that's nice." Steve mumbles, unsure how to carry on the conversation. Girls are so open. How on Earth are they so open about personal stories?

"Oh! We're here!" Esther chirps as she takes both Steve and Lola's wrists and drag them into a nearby building.

They get inside and are instantly met with a desk, where an older woman was shuffling through some paperwork.

"Excuse me, is this where we register for the audition?" Esther questions as the woman glances up at her and nods with a smile.

"Yes, here you are." She states with a smile, handing only Esther a form, "You're the first one to arrive, you can take a seat over there if you'd like." She says, gesturing over to a couple of couches. Esther smiles and nods as Steve and Lola walk up as well.

"Can we get copies too?" Lola questions as the woman looks each of them up and down, before leaning in.

"I'm sorry, but neither of you are quite what we're looking for in a dancer."

"Excuse you?" Steve snips, catching everyone by surprise. It's uncommon to see a woman act up like this, but then again Steve couldn't care less.

"Hon, I think I'm gonna need to ask you to leav-"

"No," Steve interrupts, fire blazing in his chest, "I want you to tell me why we're not what you're looking for."

"Well, quite frankly your hair is too short, you're far too petite to be a dancer. We're trying to appeal to the male demographic."

Steve glares at her with venom, jaw clenched tightly while Esther and Lola sharing looks of impress.

"Well then what about her?"

"She's not Caucasian-"

"But she's American." The blonde snips, "She's more American than both of us. Let me guess, French decent? Maybe German?" He questions as Lola's eyes widen. No one had ever used  _that_  impenetrable of an argument before, she's impressed to say the least.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman states, pointing to the door. Steve shakes his head and slams his fist on the table;

"Try and make me." He snarls. Someone else walks in behind him, but he doesn't notice, too intensely focused on intimidating the hell out of this woman.

"Steve?"

The blonde blinks a couple times, snapping out of his rage long enough to look up and see Peggy standing over him. Holy shit she's tall. And pretty...

"Peggy?!"

Peggy chuckles in joy before easily picking Steve up and squeezing him in a bone crushing hug. She clearly hasn't come to terms with just how strong she now is. Steve lets out a pained wheeze as she sets him down, giving him a large kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you! The SSR wouldn't tell me where they moved you! What are you doing here?!" She questions frantically, she seems almost manic. Steve can only assume its from the serum.

"Oh! W-Well I was gonna try my luck and audition. But this bitch won't let me or Lola even try." Steve remarks in annoyance. Peggy looks over at Lola, then at the woman at the counter, a smile that had almost no emotion plastered on her face.

"Excuse me... Ruth," She spits, reading the employee's name tag, "I don't tolerate ignorance, do you understand?"

"But Ms. Carte-"

"Do. You. Understand?" Peggy hisses, Steve shooting the other two girls a smug grin.

Ruth stares at her for a bit longer before gritting her teeth and handing them two forms, "This doesn't mean you'll get in."

Steve takes it in a matter of factually manner and goes to sit down next to Esther, who's staring at him with a dropped jaw.

"You know her?!"

"Yeah... w-we go a little back." He explains as Peggy looks down at him and gives him another hug.

"Well good luck! I've to go get fitted for the costume, it's  _horrendous_." She huffs, switching to her nearly flawless American accent on the last two words. Steve's heart flutters as she walks away, how did he live 24 years of his life without knowing her.


End file.
